


Honeyed Black Powder

by Jenapoppet



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Disappointment, F/M, My First Fanfic, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenapoppet/pseuds/Jenapoppet
Summary: The sole survivor Martha learns how to live in her new apocalyptic world.





	1. Fireside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha finds herself frustrated.

She couldn't believe it. Failure is leaving a bitter taste in the soul survivor's mouth, again. _Sole survivor_ , she sneered to herself. Even the nickname bestowed upon her was becoming a hard pill to swallow. The people liked to talk. The article Piper wrote didn’t help, having pushed for Martha’s story. Piper helped get her in Diamond City, creating a sense of obligation to the reporter. She was so flustered after the interview though that she skipped town before doing more than merely glancing at the sign pointing the way to a detective. Now she filled all her time helping Preston with the Minutemen.

Martha lay on her back on the second floor of a destroyed building, hiding while the commotion she caused settled down. Usually she slipped away immediately, but for some reason there was no sense of urgency in her retreat this time. She thought she came prepared. Seems she had miscalculated, again. After her first failed go at the mutants, she upped her payload, but the mutants had also added to their defense. The "sole survivor" had returned for her third attempt. She was never going to get the area cleared on her own and probably not without power armor. A twitch of irritation curled her lip into a frown and a deep sigh escaped at the realization. She had been doing so well as a lone wanderer.

There was a need for reinforcement, but whom? Things started to get complicated last time out with Mac. Her situation with Preston was far more complicated than she could handle at the moment; whole reason she was out alone was to avoid the man. Her hands folded together on her stomach, top index finger tapping at the knuckle of the other hand. Martha stared at the stars hoping they could spell out something reassuring, guiding. It never came.

Finally quiet, Martha stealthily slipped from hiding to make her way back to the last settlement she passed. Luckily it was not the same settlement that had asked for her help with the mutants so many weeks ago. Tonight there would be no bearing of guilt in front of the ones she was disappointing. Martha had always taken responsibility very seriously and perhaps, far too personally.  This repeat exercise in defeat was getting harder to accept with each passing step, each minute, each hour. Her frustration was steadily growing beyond her mind's control. It was starting to burn at the core of her being.

It was well into night when she saw the glow of the campfire, a few settlers still gathered around. County Crossing was very much a continued project. It was small, with just a few extra wooden shacks so far to help with the growing crowd. Food stores were always low and defenses were dubious at best, but it was a welcome sight after her day. Martha nodded a silent hello to the few faces she knew as she made her way fireside. She was grateful no one wanted to make conversation.

Picking a spot, she plopped down to the ground in huff of air. Digging through her pack she picked tonight's pre-packaged poison and proceeded to eat, wishing she had something fresh and grilled to go with her alcohol. Martha quietly drank and ate her emotions, watching as the small group chatted. It appeared the new comers were being welcomed with warmth and open arms, even the ghoul. At least something was going right. Shrugging, she admitted it did nothing to curb her seething. With a swift swapping of bottles, Martha started her third beer. A couple more settlers made their way to bed.

Some time had passed, as well as another beer, before she noticed the man sitting across the fire, peering through it and right at her. How long he had been staring her down, she wasn't sure. Having left her vault suit and Minuteman gear back home, Martha couldn't be sure if he knew who she was or not. What she did know was that he was new since her last time passing through, rugged and dripping with allure. He had made no efforts to button his shirt with the night being so warm. Covered in manly hair, thick arms and a tanned, sharp face seeded with green eyes - he postured as package that was all-too distracting.

_Wow, must be drunker then I thought._

The stranger kept his eyes forward. The stare picking at the edge of the frustration rooted in her gut. Beer and failure making her head spin, Martha wasn't sure when she made the decision to fuck her upset away but that was what she wanted to do. A hard dick usually made things better, at least for a little bit. This intense stranger might as well be more useful. Lifting an eyebrow, she returned his eye contact as fiercely as she could, putting on a coy smile.

Finishing the final sip of her bottle, Martha slowly rose to her feet. Bending over and putting the few items back in her bag, she offered a view of her ass to the man so intent on looking. Her outer armor removed, the road leathers held nothing back. Throwing the bag over her shoulder, she turned back to him just long enough to offer a wink before walking away, hands behind her head with fingers laced together. Feeling her body stretch and sway as she walked, Martha felt sexy as hell and ready for release. She turned the corner, going out of view behind one of the sheds and dropped her pack. Back against a tree, her predator-self waited to see if he would take the bait.

He didn't make her wait long before making his gradual approach. His apprehension almost came across as endearing. Endearing isn't what she wanted though. She beckoned him over with a curling finger and a deviant smile.

The second he stepped within arm's reach Martha grasped with desperate hands, pulling him in for the most primal kiss she has ever offered. The stranger broke from her in attempt to speak, but she only shushed him, pulling his mouth back to hers. He tried several more times to only be met with her silencing over and over. She wanted no talking, no names. Zero reason to make this personal. Only breathy gasps and moans were allowed.

 _Just shut up and fuck me_ , her mind commanded, but she would never say it.

He held Martha closely, one hand cradling her neck and the other at the small of her back. The man was timidly edging his fingers in the waist of her pants. She held back a disgruntled sigh, deciding to be bold and go for what she was after. Martha moved a hand of her own behind his neck, holding him in place as she firmly grabbed at the bulge of his crotch with the other. Her tongue sought the warmth of his. Hoping the onslaught would be enough; she slowly pressed her palm to him and rubbed against the taught fabric underhand. It took only a little more to have the man exactly how she wanted him.

With speed that seemed to surprise man, she broke the kiss and backed away. Martha swiftly had her pants down and was bent over. Hands firmly holding the tree, she got as low as possible to expose herself for him. Her pussy was presented, spread and wet enough to drown in. It couldn't be easier. The less he had to touch her, the better.

Needing no more invitation, her stranger was on the same page. He quickly removed his cock from its confines and thrust home in one motion. She let out a low moan at the intrusion. It was the perfect stretch. She found herself surprised at being brought to the edge of an orgasm right away. His hands tightening on her hips as her cunt squeezed around him. He plowed into her hard and fast, matching her desperation. Reaching a shaky hand to her clit, Martha abused the nub until she trembled with a wave of release, a small cry spilling from her lips. She fought to stay quiet, sleeping settlers were not far away. Her body moved on its own, as she turned back and looked him in the eyes. Something deep within them glowed in the darkness.

Seemed her gaze was too much. The stranger slammed his hips forward, shoving hard into her and hitting all the right spots. Martha gasped, feeling each inch slide in and out of her hot wetness. Her cunt tightened at the feel of his cock swelling inside her, approaching his orgasm. The sensation was always a favorite part of sex. It was spectacular and as carnal as it gets. Forgetting herself, Martha spoke.

"Come for me!" There was no way to avoid it coming out as a cry.

It sent him over the edge. The man released a groan and his fingers dug deep into her flesh. One last thrust had him seated in the farthest depths of her body. He held himself there, cock throbbing.  As he filled her, she came around his obliging member again, squeezing and milking until he pulled out. With ragged breath, a quick touch of his lips to her back was all he had chance to offer as they gathered themselves back together. Wasting not a second, Martha's pants were up. She had her pack over her shoulder and was walking away by time his dick back in his pants. As he wandered back to the fire, she was nowhere to be seen. He made it a point to etch her face to memory. Someone had to know who she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter has been updated. Figured some meat might be nice to go with the bones.


	2. Deeper Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha recalls everything.

Martha had decided to stop at the Red Rocket station near Sanctuary rather than go into the settlement proper and face the man she was trying to distance herself from. Having to get MacCready’s help to finish the super mutants was irritating after all her effort. The need for help added an extra day backtracking to Goodneighbor to pick the sniper up.  It was sheer luck he let them part ways without fuss.  It was getting late, almost dark out. She was sore, tired, and disappointed. She was filthy and disheveled.  Her appearance matched her mental state and it had to be fixed. She made her way inside to wash the physical grime off.

Preston must have been on patrol and saw the faint glow from the few lights that worked on the old service station. She had been deeply engrossed in rubbing her clit after her bath when his face came around the corner and into the dimly-lit room. It was no shock that Dogmeat hadn’t signaled any threats. The low radio and her quiet moans had masked his soft steps. She wasn’t surprised at Preston being so comfortable to walk in without knocking either. Nor with his offer to help the second he took in the spectacle before his eyes.

Martha’s head was back, a foot on the wall spreading her while one hand pawed at her breast. Hips rolling steadily as she slid glistening fingers up and down her slit. She had been deep in battle to forget her frustration when he appeared, suddenly taking her out of the moment. It didn’t help that she hadn’t exactly spelled out her fading feelings for Preston upon leaving for that last bitch of a job.

Now she lay back in bed, watching the Minuteman’s head bob as he lapped at her folds, a single finger probing too slowly to be of aid. Martha listened as he moaned and mumbled between her sloppy thighs. She rewarded him with groans of pleasure, mewling and softly calling his name. As he sucked on her swollen nub she could feel him calculating his moves and thinking hard at how to be most attentive. Preston was always restrained in some way, always trying to be the gentle and giving lover. She gave up on attempts to guide him. Rough was just not part of his being.

She couldn’t help wondering how Preston would feel if she told him about the man who fucked her in County Crossing the night before.  Would that make him aggressive? Would he walk away defeated? Pinching at sensitive nipples and almost wishing for a name to moan, Martha pictured her stranger again. She couldn’t help recalling the intense gaze from those green eyes before tempting the man away from the camp fire. The delight as he followed her into the shadows. The feel of the rough tree bark under-hand as she came around his hard, swollen cock …

Martha was quickly getting lost in the memory of her dirty fling. Preston took notice of her growing warmth and wetness, though he kept his ministrations slow and methodical. A deep “Mmmmm” rumbled over her tender flesh. She couldn’t take it anymore. That was enough of the sweet loving. “Stop” she gasped, unable to hide her frustration. Putting a foot to his shoulder, she pushed him back and rolled over to her knees, chest pressed into the rough mattress. The bed frame groaned with the shifting weight.  Her hand reached down to spread her throbbing pussy lips once more.

“Fuck me, Preston” was her lustful order.

“Hard” was the final command.

He was nothing if but obedient.

***

Martha had a history of self-doubt and destructive behaviors even before finding herself frozen for 200 years. Becoming pregnant with Shaun was a reason to finally put her feet on the ground. Nate had been one of her random hook-ups. She was listless and frustrated while gaining her law degree and often sought the comfort of another warm body, becoming more desperate as she reached the end of her studies. She usually never got the names or phone numbers of these occasional random men and women, but something had made Nate different. They began dating regularly.

 It was 7 months into their, whatever it was, when they became pregnant. Instantly and without question, they had both dedicated to keeping the baby, marrying just days later. It made quite the change to Nate’s military status and completely remade Martha’s world. Everything became shiny and new. Nothing could have been more wonderful.

The short months before Shaun’s birth were filled with getting to better know each other. They had covered the basics while dating, but now they were really seeking out those things that made up who they were. No quirk, like or dislike went unnoted. Emotional out bursts were dissected to understand why it happened. Special effort was made to learn each other in the bedroom. The things they discovered together…  Nate was something she had never expected to find and never imagined could exist. He put all her lonely pieces back in place, fortified.  Martha would have done anything to keep and protect him, if she had only known.

Losing it all so fast was a shock. It twisted her. It mangled everything she and Nate had built. Martha spent weeks staying in Sanctuary Hills after her frenzied dash from the vault. She didn’t even quite register the giant roaches as she smashed through them to get out. Her screams at the bugs came out in a near war-cry, followed by sobs while taking in the world she had ascended to. Finding Codsworth was an unexpected fortune, making her count her blessings and then stilled her heart with the revelation of being frozen for 200 years.

She slowly followed Codsworth around, killing random pests and straightening random bits of debris and collecting scraps that seemed useful. Martha was at a loss that defied words. Day in and day out, she was numb. She would sit in the small stream behind the house til she couldn’t feel her toes in the cold water. She dug through all the old houses, remembering her neighbors as much as she could, and taking what small trinkets she found.  Martha completely lost composure one day after discovering a teddy bear. She was so sure in her solitude that she even walked around naked. Why not? She hadn’t laid eyes on another human since thawing.

She finally made the way to Concord after Codsworth expressed his concern over her secluded state. “Madam, I am worried” were the robots words. It left her a little surprised for some reason, and distraught.

Martha had made one last trip into the vault before setting out, to finally say goodbye to Nate. She opened his pod, dropped to the floor, and lamented her loss one more time. Carefully removing his wedding ring, she slipped it onto her thumb, and walked away. She felt calmer than expected, taking her time to really look at this place that now served as a tomb, discovering a gun that had been overlooked before.

Coming upon the remaining Minuteman as he tried to save his people was a distraction of whirlwind proportions and it seemed to reset Martha’s mind. There was no more time to think, just act. She would never been able to make it up to Codsworth for urging her to go and try to find her son. It saved her from certain defeat and even brought her the best furry-friend a pre-war misfit could hope for. She might have gone sooner if she’d known how close Dogmeat had been the entire time.

Martha had been genuinely happy when Preston told her how he felt, too. They had traveled so far and done so much over the weeks and months after the Museum of Freedom. Preston was so similar to what she had before, straight forward, familiar and safe. He was a life-line when she had been cast to sea. Martha had made the feel of his breath and the taste of his skin her new home. He was gravity when she wanted nothing more than to float away. They had a small slice of paradise, until she began dreaming of Nate.

That first night of waking in Preston’s arms after reliving the death of Nate and Shaun’s kidnapping had been a brutal hell. Her mind was instantly thrown into a pit of despair, overcome with grief and loss all over again. She hadn’t dreamed of Nate at all up to the point. Martha became overwhelmed with guilt as she realized she was hiding from it all with Preston. She had made it a point to never talk about her pre-war life, about Nate. Her nightmare was like a lifting veil, leaving Martha feeling like she was leading Preston on and giving false hope of feelings that could not genuinely be returned. Each repeated nightmare that she woke from next to him made her waking moments harder to live through. That’s when it began to feel so very wrong.

She was trying to replace the irreplaceable and forget her broken heart. No matter how Martha cared for Preston, love was nowhere in the cards for her. She didn’t set out that day to Concord in effort to find a lover. He was so kind and gentle, looking at him started to make her sick with guilt. She was not what he needed or deserved. It was then that she started to create distance from Preston, doing jobs alone and returning to the promiscuity of her past. She sought self-destruction out with frantic want as she wondered the new (to her) apocalyptic landscape.

***

Recalling her earlier days with the Minuteman, Martha quietly removed herself from the bed. She and Preston had fallen sleep cuddled together. She woke suffocating in the closeness, smothered in their mixed smell. The sweet things he uttered the night before flooded her mind.  Desperation to get away filled her chest and threatened to send her into panic. She had so much to do with no idea how to go about it. How was she going to come clean to Preston, too?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day soon I'll dip my toes in dialog.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on my current run through fallout 4, though I did use a different character name. I didn’t see Cuntmuffin getting me far in writing. Started this based off my own irritation at repeated death in trying to enter Faneuil Hall for the brotherhood. I romanced Preston and went right to MacCready, so I can decide on which companion I want to spend the bulk of my time with after him. Not my first attempt at smut but this is my first fanfic. I do ask that you be kind. I would love any constructive criticism. Hoping to keep this going, I have a few ideas on where I can take this.


End file.
